


Enough is Enough

by Coconut12



Series: Stray Moments [1]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Violent home life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut12/pseuds/Coconut12
Summary: Mitch decided then; something had to be done.





	

Mitch could admit—obviously not out loud—that sometimes, he liked fear. He hoped it wasn’t obvious, but he always felt his best strutting through school. He liked the sharp power his aggression presented. How the kids, teachers too, would whisper behind their hands. None of them had ever _dared_ say anything to his face.

He’d started skipping school, because really, what was the point? His mother stepped into view and he noticed the new bruises on her face.

Hesitantly, she asked, “Do you blame me?”

“No, I blame _him_ for everything”

Mitch decided then; something had to be done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
